


Wonderland

by Kamino_Mermaid



Category: Siren (TV 2018), Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bodyguard Romance, Daddy Kink, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:48:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamino_Mermaid/pseuds/Kamino_Mermaid
Summary: After recovering from his almost fatal wound from General Krell, Waxer becomes a bodyguard to a woman who is being harassed by a dangerous stalker. What happens when he starts developing feelings for her? What happens when she returns those feelings?
Relationships: Waxer (Star Wars)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Wonderland

"You wake up crying in the night  
And you feel this pain inside  
You feel so lonely feel so weak  
And you have no words to speak"  
BlutEngel: Wonderland

...

“We are almost complete with the process we spoke of several days ago. You still wish to purchase a clone to serve as your daughter’s bodyguard?”

“That is exactly what I am saying.”

The Kaminoan was ready to decline such a request until they realized who they were talking to. Zora Atlantia, a man of the rare Melodie species. This senator was a powerful one as well as a good ally to have. He knew Padme Amidala well. He explained his daughter being a female Melodie as well as his daughter was often a target. She was trained in hand to hand combat but she was very easily distracted by trivial things and small matters. The fact that she was easy to trust, was a weakness that would easily get her into trouble. After an incident with a slaver, Zora was going to make sure she was protected. He groaned at the thought of his daughter becoming a slave and being sold to the highest bidder. It was enough to make him sick.

“One of our troopers was injured in battle after an incident with General Krell. Technically, he died for a moment before he was brought to us. We managed to bring him back. He is no longer able to go into actual combat but he would be perfect for a bodyguard position. He is still fit enough to fight and protect now that he is completely healed”

Zora nodded, “He would be perfect, if he is willing to take the job. But I must ask for his control chip to be removed. I need his full focus on the job at hand. I will pay extra for it to be done.”

"That can be arranged. We will speak with him and, if he agrees, we will remove the chip and send him your way if that is what you desire."

"Thank you for this."

The Kaminoan left the room, leaving Zora with the Jedi known as Obi-Wan Kenobi. The man was hard to read as he stood there studying the senator. The man's constant gaze was unnerving and Zora eventually turned his own attention to the extreme weather outside the window. The raindrops were so large, he swore the glass would break at times upon impact. Other than the current weather, Kamino wasn't a bad place.

At last, after two hours of silence the Jedi spoke, “You claim to be against slavery but you are buying a living being.”

“I know it is horrible, Master Jedi but I am willing to go to great lengths to protect my remaining daughter.” Zora sighed, “She wasn’t very thrilled with the idea of me buying a person either. But I want this clone to be free of what binds him to this war so he can fully focus on protecting her. He will not be mistreated in any way, you have my word.”

The energy the Jedi gave off relaxed after he said this. Zora Atlantia was true to his word, he always had been. Obi-Wan knew the man had to be desperate in order to come to Kamino and rearrange such a meeting on purchasing a clone. The news had shocked him at first but this man was paying a lot of credits and donating to the war efforts. Zora's people were allied with the Kaminoans, the two races had always stood together.

“As long as he is not mistreated, I suppose I will be content with it.” The two men made small talk for a few more hours until the door opened and Zora saw the chosen clone walk into the room. Obi-Wan motion to him with his hand, “Zora Atlantia, this is the one we call Waxer. He led a platoon of the 212th’s troopers before he was injured.”

Zora smiled, eagerly reaching out to shake Waxer’s hand. The clone seemed a bit uncomfortable at first but took it in a quick greeting before standing back at attention.

“Waxer, no need to be so formal. Not with me.” Zora chuckled, “It is so nice to meet you.”

“It’s an honor to meet you, sir.” Waxer spoke from behind his helmet.

The clone’s energy was positive and strong. He would do perfectly protecting his daughter, he could already tell. He had a good feeling about this one.

"After the chip is removed, how long will it take for him to recover?" Zora asked.

"Not long at all."

"Good, good. Waxer will you be ready to leave within the hour?"

Waxer nodded, "I'm ready when you are, sir."

…

The flight to the senator’s home was surprisingly pleasant. After he had been told he was being sold and all of his rights were being transferred to a senator, he expected the absolute worst. The Kaminoans never seemed to be for slavery but Obi-Wan explained that this man was a trustworthy one. He had gone through several long meetings and signed more than enough documents for Waxer to cut ties with the clone army and become much needed security for his daughter. Waxer supposed it was easy deciding to give up a clone who was no longer capable of going into combat, not to mention the chip being removed from his brain. Others in his position did not have such luck with their fates after being injured in a fight. He trusted Obi-Wan when he said he would be treated well, that he would be happy with the senator and his daughter. He watched the senator and studied him. His long brown hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. It was easy to see the man was strong as his muscles could be seen through the mesh sleeves of his clothing. Most politicians he had seen were rather scrawny so this was a change. He was very friendly and comfortable to be around just as Obi-Wan had promised.

The planet he was to live on from now on was a coastal, tropical one. The whole planet was covered in islands but was mostly ocean. The security in the perimeters of the homes were incredibly advanced. The weather was nice and the salty sea air smelled fresh. Everything about it was beautiful and, best of all, hidden. Zora had explained that his daughter had been refusing to leave her room for the past few weeks since the incident with the slaver on their trip to Coruscant. She was upset that her empathetic ways had almost forced her away from her father. Waxer was happy to meet the girl and become her protector after hearing about her.

“Did I mention she was twenty one?” Zora stopped before opening the door to the home.

Waxer had been expecting to become a babysitter for a child. Hearing the daughter was an adult threw him for a loop. Thank the force he wouldn't be dealing with an angry hormonal teenager, “Ah, no sir. You did not.”

“Forgive me. You probably thought I was going to have you being a nanny to a youngling or something. Though she can get into the headspace of one when under a lot of stress.” He chuckled, “But no, she is old enough to make her own decisions which is why I wanted someone to protect her. Our species has become… Endangered, if you will. I made a promise to have her protected at all costs after her two sisters passed on.”

Endangered, now the advanced security made sense. Waxer was led through the large mansion of a home while the senator spoke to him, “Can I ask how they passed away, sir?”

“They were victims of slavers. They both ended their lives when they realized there was no escape.” The senator stopped the tour of their home, his eyes looking down at the floor, “They always said they would be no one’s prisoners. I just never thought it would end with them being taken. That is why Marina is so upset she almost trusted the wrong person. She did trust the wrong person but came for help before it was too late. I hate to admit she has a short attention span quite often. She refuses to use her song as a weapon against anyone. It is her greatest strength yet she refuses to use it out of fear that someone may take it and use it through recordings.”

The emotions Waxer could feel radiating off the man were all of sadness and anxiety for his daughter, Marina. He could tell Zora loved his family and he would do anything to keep his remaining daughter safe from all harm. Waxer knew very little of the Melodie people but he did know the females had different songs that could be used to heal or hurt others. He also knew they had the ability to change shape in water. 

“I swear on my life she will be protected, sir.” Waxer had never even met the woman but he felt this powerful urge to protect her after hearing everything that the family had been through. He just prayed she wasn’t the typical bratty rich daughter, he wasn’t sure he could deal with that sort of person. If she was anything like her father, she would be a very nice person to be around.

They made it to a locked door and Zora knocked on it before hitting a button on the screen beside the door, “Marina? Can I come in? I want to introduce you to your bodyguard.”

“I told you I didn’t agree with you buying someone like a slave.” Her melodic voice was heard from the speaker.

Zora almost looked defeated, “Please, Marina. I spoke to him and he would like to help. I wouldn’t have forced him to come here if he truly didn’t want to come.”

It was true, Waxer was ready for another adventure which was why he jumped at the chance when the opportunity was thrown his way. He knew if he stayed there after being injured, it wouldn’t be long before he was thrown to the side and left to die after being deemed useless to the clone army.

Waxer put a hand on Zora’s shoulder, “If I may, sir?”

“If you think you can convince her, you can try.”

He tapped the button and spoke, “It’s true I came here on my own after I was asked if I wanted to be the one he purchased. I would like to meet you, if that is alright.”

Silence. Then, the door opened. There stood a tall, slender woman with long brown hair and pale white skin. Her eyes were as blue as the ocean itself.

“You weren’t forced here?”

“No, ma’am.” He smiled behind his helmet, "I was asked to come and I am happy to be of service."

“Marina, this is Waxer. Your new bodyguard and protector.”

Marina gave Waxer a polite bow, “It’s nice to meet you, Waxer. I’m sorry I’m not in a very talkative mood at the moment.”

Before he could respond, she turned around and went back into her room. The door closed behind her but this time, it wasn’t locked as it was before.

Waxer was led to his own room which was located beside Marina’s. He supposed it made sense, he was her protector now. He was able to be close and get to her quickly this way. He didn’t have many belongings other than a few weapons and a photograph of him with his platoon, Boil by his side in the picture made him smile. There were fond memories with his best friend. It almost seemed unfair that he lived and Boil died. Zora had bid him farewell for the time being and Waxer sat alone on the bed, helmet in his hands after taking his armor off so he was in his blacks. So many questions ran through his head. How different would it be here? Would he eventually see this place as home? It felt like a comfortable place to call home. What if he couldn’t protect Marina in the end? Would he die protecting her? At least he had a task to focus on now.

“Um… Waxer?”

He turned to the soft voice in the doorway and saw Marina standing there, gazing at him with a pitiful expression. The helmet was placed on the bed and he stood at attention.

“No, please don’t do that.”

He relaxed and watched her walk into his room in a cautious manner. She was hesitant in her movements which was understandable. She didn’t know him yet but she seemed curious.

"Did you need something?"

“You don’t have any luggage…” She stated more to herself it seemed. When she looked up at him, he gently smiled at her, “I only have the things I need, the only things I’ve ever had.”

“But it’s hardly anything at all.” Marina’s expression morphed into one of concern, “Do they not allow you to have anything in the clone army?”

“It’s quite alright.” Waxer raised his hands in an attempt to calm her, “It’s nothing to be concerned about.”

Her eyes scanned the empty room, “Hold on one moment.”

She left in a hurry. Waxer shrugged it off and made his way to the window that overlooked the ocean. The warm water was so blue and the skies clear. The waves gently lapping at the sand were inviting. Perhaps he would be allowed to walk in the waves one day. He often wondered what long walks on the beach felt like and this place seemed perfect for such an activity.

“Here!” Waxer turned at Marina’s voice once again, seeing she had brought him a giant seashell. She placed it on the table beside the bed with a smile, “Now you have something else to call yours. This is a gift from me to you.”

This was something he had never really had before. Other than his gear and his photograph, he had never had anything that was considered a gift before. Did she have any idea how amazing this felt to receive a gift he was able to keep?

“I… Thank you, Marina.” 

How was he supposed to act when receiving such a gift from someone? He never had this experience before, not something of this extent, anyway.

“You’re very welcome!” 

“What’s going on here?” 

Waxer turned to see Zora at the door. His first reaction was to feel anxious but he hadn’t done anything wrong. 

The man had a smile on his face and looked very pleased, “Marina, this is the first time you have been out of your room in weeks! I take it you are feeling better?”

“I am a bit.” Though it was obvious she was nervous and still paranoid about everything that had happened, being around Waxer seemed to help her feel more at ease, “Can Waxer and I go for a walk?”

“Of course, dear. Just please be back before dark.”

“Mmkay.” Her hand took Waxer's and she led him through the hallways then outside, onto the sandy beach. She talked him into taking his boots off and leaving them beside hers at the dunes. Walking barefoot in the sand was new for him. It was a pleasant sensation feeling the sand on his feet and between his toes. He wasn’t so sure why Anakin hates sand so much. It was nice. Then came the waves touching his feet as he went ankle deep in the water. 

“So Waxer, tell me about yourself.” She smiled.

“Hm, well. To be honest, there isn’t much to tell.” He nervously scratched the back of his head, “I was part of the clone troopers, led a platoon, and was badly injured. I had to have emergency surgery. Soon after, my best friend was killed… That’s basically it.”

“Oh, I'm so sorry."

"This is a new place and a new adventure. A new chapter, so to speak. This one promises to be a bit better." 

"Weeell then. I hope you like it here, Waxer.”

“Thank you, it’s a beautiful place to be. The hot food and big soft bed will take some getting used to.” He chuckled.

Marina looked up at him, “Were the beds you slept in not comfortable?”

“Well, they were small single beds and rather hard but we were trained to sleep about anywhere without it bothering us. How about you? Tell me about yourself.”

“Well, Mom passed away after giving birth to me. I was the youngest out of the three. My two older sisters told me everything about her and Dad showed me recordings of her. I thought I was falling in love with this guy recently and after talking with him for months, we met up on Coruscant and things didn’t exactly go as planned. Dad heard me out when something about our date night plan didn’t seem right. He got help but it took forever to get him to leave me alone. After he was arrested for violating a restraining order, we were able to go back home. I’m thankful he couldn’t follow us.”

“Where is he now?”

“Gone forever, I hope. He was a terrible person. He wanted me to do harmful things to myself and refused to take no for an answer.”

Dread filled the clone’s stomach at her words, “He didn’t… Ra-”

“No. No, he didn’t. My lawyer said he had no doubt it would have led to that if I hadn’t reached out. They found out he was a slaver and all I could think was how things could have ended. He was absolutely terrifying and mentally abusive.”

“I’m sorry you went through such a thing.” He shook his head, “This seems like a terribly depressing subject for you. How about we talk about something different?”

“Mmkay!” She seemed a lot happier about changing the subject.

As they spoke to each other, Marina stopped dead in her tracks and changed the subject mid sentence. Her attention had been caught by a seashell half buried in the sand. Waxer could easily see what her father had meant when he said she was easily distracted. He didn’t see it as a problem as long as he was around to keep an eye on her. He was unable to deny how beautiful she was and he was thankful she wasn’t a spoiled rich brat as he had feared before meeting her. This woman was a breath of fresh air and wonderful to talk to. She had moments where she would seem to take on the mindset of a younger age when she was excited or anxious but he thought it was cute. He could deal with that. Though Waxer doubted anyone would get through the security perimeters to get into this place, he vowed to protect her at all costs. 

The sun began to set and Waxer placed a hand on her back to lead her in turning around, "We should go back inside. Your father wanted you back in before dark."

She stood up and dusted the sand off of her light blue sundress, "Right! I almost forgot. Thank you for reminding me."

"Well, I'm here to keep you on track." He chuckled, "Let's go."

"Mmkay."

Once inside, she led Waxer to the dining room where her father had just finished making dinner with the cook who he soon learned was an elderly woman named Teresa. She was brought here long ago similar to how Waxer was. Only she had been purchased on Tatooine. Zora had brought her here to live with them. She wasn't a slave here and always had help from either him or Marina when it came to cooking. She was paid well and given a place to live in their home. Teresa had always been there since before Marina was born. Marina considered her a grandmother figure and always went to her for advice when she needed it. Whenever Marina was down, Teresa would tell her stories about her mother but after the slaver incident, even that didn't cheer her up.

"I'm so glad you came out of your room, Marina. I missed you while you were hiding yourself away." Teresa took Marina's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

Marina gave a sad smile, "I'm sorry. I was just scared and felt like I needed to get my thoughts in order."

Teresa's white braided hair reached her hips and her kind green eyes sparkled when she spoke. She was pleasant to be around as well. She looked to Waxer and smiled, "You take good care of her now, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, ma'am."

"Good, good." She looked him over, "I have seen wonderful visions of you."

"Huh?"

"Teresa can see visions of things that will happen in the future." Marina giggled, "She has seen good ones involving you."

"Good ones, indeed." Teresa stood to gather the plates but Marina jumped and grabbed them all before she could. They both went into the kitchen to wash the dishes and Zora sat with Waxer at the table.

The silence between them wasn't an uncomfortable one. It was rather nice sitting with someone he could consider a friend.

"Waxer, is everything in your quarters to your liking?"

Waxer looked up at Zora, "Oh! Yes, sir. It's very lovely here. Thank you."

"I'm glad." Zora smiled, "Feel free to come grab anything you want to eat at any time. This is your home now, you can explore the area and do as you wish as long as it's legal."

The clone chuckled, "Thank you, sir."

It was then when Marina walked out of the kitchen and gave her father a hug, "I'm going to go to bed now. I feel mentally exhausted."

"I thought you felt better?" Concern filled his eyes.

"I do. It's a good exhausted feeling." She gave him a kiss on his forehead then turned to Waxer, "Thank you for cheering me up."

"You're very welcome."

She left and Waxer felt a sort of pride at helping her mood brighten. Soon he decided to bid Zora farewell and go to his own room. Once he took his shirt off, he relaxed on the bed and closed his eyes, letting the sound of the ocean coming through the cracked window lure him to sleep.


End file.
